Film dan Pertarungan
by Ayahina
Summary: Mereka terlalu asyik. Hukuman siap di depan mata. / "Maaf, jenderal. Aku masih hidup." / "... tidak adil. Drama Korea?"


**Disclaimer: tau sendiri DW punya sapa. Iya, 'kan?**

 **Peringatan: (sangat) gaje, genre tidak jelas (Author bingung), (mungkin) OOC  
**

 **Selamat membaca dan enjoy~**

* * *

Bukan hanya sinar terik penguasa siang hari yang membuat keadaan memanas, pertarungan dua pemuda bersifat berlainan ini juga tidak mendukung agar kesejukan menghampiri. Lu Xun—penguasa gunung berapi—tidak menganggap remeh lawannya. Cao Pi—pangeran es—yang sanggup membekukan seluruh daratan percaya diri mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Mereka bertarung dengan keyakinan kemenangan ada di pihak sendiri.

" _Kyūkyoku no kōri no arashi_ ," Cao Pi membagi dua pedangnya, menancapkan pada tanah berumput. Ia menatap Lu Xun dalam kebencian. "Matilah dalam kedinginan!"

" _Shinku shīrudo_!" seluruh badai es yang menerpa Lu Xun langsung meleleh menjadi air. Lingkaran api panas melindungi Lu Xun dengan baik. Cao Pi tidak menyerah hanya karena badai esnya dipatahkan pelindung sialan itu, mengerahkan agar badai semakin lebat. Lu Xun berdecak karena tidak menemukan keberadaan lawannya. Menyadari Cao Pi memakai badai es sebagai kamuflase.

Lu Xun menatap ke atas di mana badai es tetap mengerikan, rasanya ada suatu hawa pembunuh di sana. Menajamkan penglihatan, menemukan Cao Pi melayang tanpa bantuan dengan pedang yang berubah menjadi ukuran raksasa, lima kali lipat lebih besar. Lu Xun sudah terlambat untuk memperkuat defensif karena pedang itu telah meluncur cepat.

Ujung sepatu Cao Pi menyentuh tanah, seringai datar. " _Konpeki no ken_. Semoga kau mati dengan tubuh terbelah, Lu Xun."

Badai es masih berlangsung ketika Cao Pi memanggil pedangnya kembali dalam ukuran normal. Dingin tidak membuatnya menjengit saat jemari menyentuh besi tajam. "Hm?" satu alis naik, tidak ada darah. "Stop!"

Badai es tadi lenyap seperti melebur dengan udara. Di sana, berjarak sepuluh meter tubuh itu terbaring. Cao Pi gagal tertawa tatkala tubuh itu terangkat bersama lidah terjulur. Hanya wajah tersayat, sisanya baik-baik saja. Cao Pi mengutuk lelaki beruntung itu dalam hati.

"Lawan aku!" kaki beralas sepatu _boot_ kulit terdorong bergerak zig-zag, berniat mengoceh. Sayang sekali, Cao Pi bisa membaca gerakan Lu Xun, menahan tepat waktu. Percikan mungil timbul akibat pertemuan pedang mereka, saling menerjang disertai sorot mata mengeras. Cao Pi sukses meredam serangan kaki Lu Xun, memuntir cepat dan lelaki itu jatuh dengan kepala duluan.

 ** _Duagh_!**

"Mati!" tusukan diblok sempurna oleh badan pedang berukiran naga, seolah berkata bahwa ia tidak becus. Cao Pi terus memberi tekanan supaya pedang Lu Xun patah menjadi dua. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi Lu Xun sudah melayangkan bogem sekeras tulang pada perut Cao Pi. Putra mahkota dari kerajaan Wei itu tersedak selagi mental ke belakang. Ia segera mencari keseimbangan sebelum tubuhnya terbanting ke tanah.

"Ugh...," tubuh Cao Pi tertekuk dengan tangan memegang tempat yang menjadi korban tinju tadi. Perutnya bergejolak, ada yang tidak beres dengan lambungnya. "Hebat, tidak kusangka cowok manis sepertimu punya tangan batu yang menyeramkan." Antara memuji dan mengejek. Lu Xun mengasah pedangnya sesaat.

Sementara Cao Pi menahan isi perutnya, Lu Xun melancarkan jurus lainnya. Tangan direntangkan dan lutut tertekuk kemudian berputar cepat melebihi tarian Zhang He. Semakin cepat putaran itu, terbentuklah sebuah angin taufan warna merah, bercampur dengan bara api. Bahkan, benda di sekitar Lu Xun ikut tersedot dalam angin maha dahsyat itu. Cao Pi bisa merasakan panasnya, gairah api Lu Xun yang menyatu.

Mata terbakar itu terlihat seperti setan. Cao Pi bergeming takjub, tidak sadar jurus itu akan dilepas. " _Neppū_ : _Jigoku no tatsumaki_!" macam air bah yang menyergap kedamaian, tornado itu siap meluluhlantakkan apa yang dilewati. Bangun dari kesima, Cao Pi membuat segel pelindung.

" _Aisusākuru_!" telat satu detik saja, tubuhnya akan melebur dalam tornado panas tersebut. Nahas, berangsur-angsur lapisan es tebal mencair, Cao Pi panik dibuatnya. Lu Xun menonton puas. Telapak tangannya terbuka, menciptakan bola api sebesar bola sepak kemudian ditolak cepat ke arah tornado, menambahkan daya hancur. Suhu naik drastis tapi Lu Xun tidak terpengaruh, berdiri dengan tangan terlipat menunggu Cao Pi berserah diri.

"Rraaaarrgghhh!"

Recikan air hangat berhamburan ke wajah, kumpulan air baru saja memadamkan tornadonya. Cao Pi terduduk dengan napas tersengal. Pakaiannya sobek memperlihatkan dada bidang nan seksi karena terlalu lebar. Lu Xun tidak heran bila Cao Pi bisa mengendalikan air, tapi, satu hal yang mengejutkan adalah adanya kerucut es yang tertancap di punggung. Seperti stalagmit yang menyeruak dari dalam tubuh. Perlahan, suatu garis warna _aqua_ muncul di kulit Cao Pi, tercetak dengan indah.

Patah-patah Cao Pi berdiri. Ujung pedang mengarah pada dada Lu Xun. Sepadan dengan perubahan Cao Pi, senjata tajam itu diselimuti air beku yang bergerigi, sedia mengiris apa pun. "Aku salut padamu, Lu Xun. Coba bunuh aku kalau bisa!"

Adik dari Cao Ang itu menghilang dalam satu kedipan macam dimakan terpaan angin, dan muncul seketika berjarak beberapa senti dari Lu Xun. Cao Pi menggerutu lantaran jenderal cakap itu mampu mengelak tepat waktu. Cao Pi berlari cepat seraya melayangkan banyak sabetan, Lu Xun terus menahan tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk membalas. Kali ini tarian menghindar yang indah tersebut dipatahkan dengan sepakan baja.

"Ough!" satu kaki Lu Xun tumbang, wajah bagian kiri terasa remuk redam. Pelipis berdarah, cairan menyeruak dari kulit yang terbuka, menuruni pipi lalu ke dagu dan jatuh menodai rumput. Atensi jatuh ke Cao Pi yang memutar pedang.

Tangan Cao Pi terjulur ke udara, menjentik jari. " _Kyodaina kōri_!" sejurus kemudian, tercipta sebuah bola es yang teramat besar, beribu kali melebihi ukuran sang pencipta. Cao Pi terbang ke atas, mengitari setengah bola tersebut sampai ke bagian belakang. Senyum lebar sarat kekejian, seluruh tenaga ia kerahkan untuk menolak bola luar biasa besar tersebut ke Lu Xun yang berada di bawah.

 ** _BLAM_!**

Cao Pi tertawa—bukan tawa ala Sima Yi. Ia sangat yakin Lu Xun sudah tinggal nama di bawah es itu. Tewas tertindih dan tubuhnya rata dengan tanah. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Cao Pi kegirangan. Ia hendak memastikan nyawa jenderal muda itu saat sebuah cahaya muncul dari dalam es. Pendaran cahaya kuning kemerahan, semakin besar dan menimbulkan retakan. Telapak tangan Cao Pi menyentuh tanah, membuat dirinya terbang ke atas oleh dorongan es yang muncul dari tanah. Tepat ketika ia mencapai ketinggian dua puluh kaki, sebuah semburan lava menembus bola esnya. Cair.

Di bawah sana, Lu Xun sudah tidak semanis sebelumnya. Wajah unyu yang sering mendapat tatapan iri dari para wanita muda itu berganti. Air muka yang seram, cukup mendukung untuk menjadi preman pasar. Tubuh bagian kanan sepenuhnya dibaluti lava panas, rambut cokelat terbakar melambai. Lu Xun tidak hanya diam tanpa perlawanan, puluhan bola api hasil jentikan jari melaju cepat mengikuti instruksi telunjuk Lu Xun, mengarah pada dinding es Cao Pi. Pangeran itu mencoba membekukan diri dalam bola es namun pecah menjadi kepingan karena Lu Xun membuat bola api yang lebih besar.

Sebelum mendarat, Cao Pi mengeluarkan sebuah jurus. " _Kōri_ _no_ _pawā_ : _Pōrudoragon_!" terdengar suara gemuruh dari dalam tanah, kerikil bergetar. Cao Pi mundur setelah dinding es tebal melindungi diri dari semburan lava Lu Xun. Dinding es berhasil dicairkan ketika pangeran itu meloncat ke dalam laut, menceburkan diri seolah ia bunuh diri.

Lu Xun mengambil kedua pedangnya, menyatukannya, dan menusukkan pada tanah teraliri lava. Mengatupkan mata dan melantukan sebuah jurus. " _Ryūsei no arashi_ : _Hametsu_!" beberapa detik ke depan serbuk merah menaburi rata langit biru, mengubahnya menjadi pemandangan menggetarkan. Bila kepala menengadah terlihat sebuah cahaya berekor panjang jatuh menuju laut, menimbulkan gelombang dahsyat. Diikuti cahaya lain seolah-olah mereka berlomba untuk mencapai dasar laut terlebih dahulu.

"Mati kau, pangeran sialan. Matilah dalam kutukan kiamat ini!"

Sepuluh, dua puluh, bahkan, lebih dari lima puluh meteor panas menghujani tempat itu. Lebih banyak dimakan air asin, tenggelam setelah getaran hebat dan debur keras tercipta. Belum ada tanda kemunculan Cao Pi, asumsi sudah terbunuh menguat. Lu Xun mendekati tepi laut, kumpulan air asin tersebut sudah tenang.

"Maaf, jenderal. Aku masih hidup."

Cao Pi berdiri gagah menaiki seekor naga. Naga es teramat besar dan lincah mengudara selagi menembakkan semburan sedingin kutub pada Lu Xun. Lu Xun menghindari serangan itu. Sebilah pedang ia ambil lantas menyayat tangannya sendiri tanpa ragu. Darah ia biarkan mengalir turun, tercampur dengan lava. Berbisik, "Aku memanggilmu, wahai meteor penguasa angkasa luar."

Great Blue Hole di Belize memiliki diameter seribu kaki, mungkin itu gambaran paling tepat untuk benda angkasa yang tengah melaju hasil panggilan Lu Xun. Gesekan dengan udara menimbulkan kebakaran yang hebat, Lu Xun puas sekali melihat raut panik Cao Pi. Serangan efektif untuk membuat naga es itu tumbang. Tapi, bukan Cao Pi namanya kalau langsung memberi bendera putih, ia memberi komando, "Hancurkan meteor itu sampai kepingan terakhir!"

" _Hi_ _no_ _tori_ : _Fenikkusu_ _no_ _honō_ ," penerus dari The Hero of Chaos tersebut nyaris tergelincir melihat lawannya berada di depan mata, Lu Xun bersedekap di atas punggung seekor Phoenix. Fisik burung abadi itu mirip seperti manusia dan semburat cahaya keemasan menyilaukan pandangan. "Tidak akan kubiarkan nagamu hidup!" Lu Xun meloncat dan mendorong Cao Pi, mereka terjun bebas sementara kedua hewan legenda itu saling bertarung.

Berkali-kali sang Phoenix menembakkan semburan api atau menggoreskan cakar tajamnya di wajah sang naga, dan dibalas dengan sapuan ekor yang selalu gagal. Sang naga tidak bisa dikontrol karena setiap konsentrasi dihancurkan oleh serangan Lu Xun, Cao Pi sangat geram ingin memenggal kepalanya. "Kena kau!" setelah beberapa tinju Cao Pi sukses membalikkan posisi. Lu Xun berada di bawah, menjadi kasur saat berantuk dengan tanah.

 ** _BOOOM_!**

Dua tabrakan, dua dentuman bersatu. Sebelum Lu Xun bangkit dari kesakitan setelah menghajar tanah keras, lengan diselimuti lava bergeming beku, tidak bisa digerakkan termasuk lengan kiri. Cao Pi ada di atas tubuhnya, mendorong dua jari ke cekungan leher dan Lu Xun seketika susah bernapas. Saat itulah sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya, siap memisahkan kepala dari leher jika dikehendaki. Seringai haus darah itu melebar. Menakutkan.

"Mati kau. Mati!"

Rintihan terdengar bersamaan keluarnya darah.

" _Ya_ _no_ _ame_ : _Eien_ _no_ _honō_!"

Cao Pi menengok ke arah barat, sebuah panah api dilepaskan dengan laju. " _Kōri_ _no_ _kabe_ ," dari dalam tanah menjulang sebuah dinding es setinggi sepuluh meter. "Pecahlah menjadi serpihan," perintah absolut itu merubah dinding es menjadi pecahan berujung runcing, menggores bila disentuh. "... dan bunuh dia." Cao Pi mengarahkan telunjuk pada siluet di bawah pohon persik di bukit.

Siluet itu keluar dari kegelapan, menunjukkan identitas asli. " _Yōgan_ - _te_ ," tanpa pekik sakit ketika lava menutupi lengannya, Zhu Ran berlari melawan arah datangnya serangan es. Setiap serangan es ia patahkan dengan tangan lavanya, gerakan cepat dan lincah. Pertahanan tinggi, tak ada satu pun yang mengenai. Terus begitu sampai ia mendekati Cao Pi dengan tinju di depan. "Siapa saja yang menyakiti rivalku, tak ada kata ampun!"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya peduli kalian harus mati!" balas Cao Pi ikut mendekat.

"Kau yang akan mati!"

Jarak yang terbunuh sudah banyak. Dorongan untuk saling mengalahkan menguat.

"Roooaaa!"

"Raaaaaa!"

Lu Xun yang terkapar tak berdaya menjadi saksi pertarungan mereka.

"Heeeaaaa!"

"Haaaaaaa!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kok aku nggak muncul lagi?"

"Kamu sekarat, mana bisa!"

"Oi, berisik! Nggak kedengaran, nih!"

Ketiga murid di sebuah kelas akhir tengah bertengkar, tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar. Sesekali saling mencakar seperti anak kecil.

"Huh, pemanah tidak handal," ejek Lu Xun ringan.

Zhu Ran tidak terima. "Memangnya kau sendiri hebat? Mau aku buktikan?!"

"Lihat, tuh! Menghindari serangan Cow Pee aja nggak bisa."

Cao Pi mendelik. "Siapa 'Cow Pee'?!"

"Namamu memang 'Cow Pee', nggak usah protes," Zhu Ran ikut-ikutan.

Seorang murid yang punya wajah lumayan buat dinistai berbisik. "Hei, guru sudah datang."

Cao Pi bertanya. "Siapa?"

Murid itu tidak menjawab melainkan menunjuk seseorang berbadan besar di hadapan ketiga murid bandel tersebut. Seseorang itu sangat familiar, garis wajah tercetak jelas, dan topi berantena kecoa melambai seperti ingin mencambuk punggung mereka. Ketiganya terkejut hampir menjerit. Pak Lu Bu, guru yang amat ditakuti.

Pria itu merebut laptop Cao Pi. "Jadi, kalian menonton film saat saya dipanggil kepala sekolah? Sungguh pantas mendapat hukuman. Mari berdiskusi, ganjaran apa yang tepat? Saya ingat, ada murid seperti kalian tapi lebih bandel. Ia pernah menaruh paku di kursi saya dan saya menyuruhnya untuk berlari mengitari lapangan sekolah selama enam jam, dan coba tebak? Tulangnya patah. Mengejutkan, bukan?

"Ada gerombolan murid yang pernah melempar saya dengan tepung terigu dan telur. Mereka pikir saya ini adonan roti apa? Butuh seharian untuk mencari anggota gerombolan itu dan saya hukum mereka untuk tidur di sekolah—tepatnya di gudang dekat kamar mandi berhantu itu. Sepertinya seru, ya? Nah, daripada saya malah ngelantur, coba tentukan hukuman kalian sendiri."

Cao Pi, Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran sudah menciut di kursi masing-masing. Mereka tidak mampu atau berani untuk menjawab, tapi bisa saja malah Pak Lu Bu sendiri yang menentukan hukuman. Tentu bukan sembarang hukuman yang sering diberikan dari guru biasa.

Mendapati tiga anak didiknya terdiam, Pak Lu Bu berkata. "Hm, nampaknya kalian suka menonton film, ya? Ah, begini saja. Hukumannya menonton lima film horor."

Cao Pi dan Zhu Ran bersorak, Lu Xun langsung peluk tas ketakutan.

"... tidak adil. Drama Korea?"

Lu Xun angguk-angguk setuju, sisanya langsung menyingkir.

"... masih belum adil. Film _crime_?"

Lu Xun dibujuk agar setuju. Sayang sekali, ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Bagaimana kalau film sejarah?"

Cao Pi dan Zhu Ran menguap sementara Lu Xun jingkrak-jingkrak setuju.

Sang guru mengelus dagu, berpikir. "Ah, saya tahu film yang tepat untuk kalian bertiga. Saya yakin film ini sangat adil."

"Fi—Film apa, Pak?"

Pak Lu Bu berdehem sejenak. Beranjak dari kursi menuju depan kelas. Mengambil spidol hitam kemudian menggoreskan isinya di papan tulis. Setelah selesai, beliau menjuput sebuah _halberd_ super besar dengan sorot mata tajam. "Kalau kalian menolak, ada hukuman lain yang beribu kali lebih berat dari ini."

Cao Pi, Lu Xun, dan Zhu Ran cuma bisa menelan ludah.

* * *

Baru lima menit sekolah usai, tapi badan Xu Shu sudah pegal karena piket seorang diri. Bayangkan ia membersihkan ruangan luas dengan kapasitas empat puluh siswa tanpa bantuan. Terkutuk kelima teman satu piket. Terkutuk dewi fortuna yang tidak tersenyum padanya. Terkutuk pula Author _freak_ yang hobi bikin nasibnya _ngenes_. Xu Shu berusaha tabah, tidak mengeluh akan betapa nelangsa hari ini. Lantai sudah kinclong dan meja kursi tertata rapi. Ia mengambil tas, bersiap pulang.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga~" ucapnya senang. Setelah mematikan lampu dan kipas angin ia melangkah riang keluar kelas, melupakan bahwa papan tulis belum dapat jatah. Masih terpampang jelas coretan besar di sana. Sebuah tulisan yang membuat siapa saja ingin merajam sang penulis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kepada pelajar Cao Zihuan, Lu Boyan, dan Zhu Yifeng._**

 ** _Kalian mendapat hukuman karena menonton film saat saya pergi._**

 ** _Dan jangan harap kalian bisa lolos dari hukuman ini._**

 ** _Yaitu, menonton film_** **yaoi _sepuluh jam non-stop tanpa sensor._**

 ** _Tertanda,_**

 ** _Lu Bu._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Tulisan iseng nan gaje ketika lelah menghadapi ujian *melambaikan tangan ke kamera*

Sampe lupa buat belajar pula *digebuk puluhan buku pelajaran*

Para buku (?): DAPET NILAI JELEK MAMPUS LU THOR!

Semua jurus gaje tadi pake bahasa Jepang, entah bener atau gak, cuma copas dari gugel, hehe~

Makasih udah mau baca fanfic ini!

Sekian~!


End file.
